Dois tipos de amor
by RChe
Summary: Rachel tem de lidar com dois tipos de amor... a intenção desta one-shot é que me digam no final, qual deles é o mais forte!


Olá!

Dei por mim a tentar continuar o Rache Berry Academy, e cheguei à conclusão que ainda não consigo. Não consigo sair do mesmo sitio, não consigo escrever uma coisa que tenho medo que estrague o muito especial que foi o Love RB para mim. Por isso, quis escrever qualquer coisa só para experimentar. Saiu isto, e percebi no final que queria fazer uma pergunta a quem lesse esta história. Assim sendo, leiam, e no final a pergunta é para ser respondida (se puderem e quiserem, claro está)!

Uma luz forte inundou o quarto em tons de bege, verde e castanho. Não era improvável que a pessoa deitada na enorme cama de casal que existia no meio do quarto se lembra-se a abrir os olhos.

- Odeio manhãs! – e enterrou a cabeça na almofada como se ela fosse a sua prancha de salvação para a preguiça e o sono que inundavam todo o corpo da mulher. Os minutos passaram e ela parecia não querer mover-se da posição em que estava, mas porque o destino decidiu que ela o teria de fazer o seu telefone tocou.

- A sério?! – disse chateada enquanto se levantava da cama em direcção ao telefone fixo que se encontrava a repousar sobre a bateria na sala. – O quê?- perguntou enquanto atendia o telefone. A voz de sono e cansaço fazia-se notar, mas parecia que do outro lado da linha a pessoa que ligava não estava nada incomodada com esse facto.

- Preciso de ti!

- Para quê? Já viste as horas? São 7 da manhã!

- Já nasceu o dia, já há sol, os passarinhos…

- Já percebi Rach! – a mulher interrompeu a outra. – Mas eu não vou a lado nenhum, deitei-me há duas horas atrás e mal fechei os olhos.

- Despacha-te! Tens meia hora para estar aqui. – disse Rachel enquanto ignorava tudo o que ouvia.

- E supõe-se que precisas de mim para quê?! – há muito tempo que a mulher sabia que Rachel ganhava as discussões com argumentos do passado, e então escusava de discutir com ela. Ainda para mais, por muito que ela quisesse discutir com Rachel, qualquer coisa dentro dela não deixava.

- Logo vês! Mexe-te! – e desligou o telefone.

45 minutos depois…

Da cozinha da casa de Rachel vinha um cheiro de variedade de conteúdos gastronómicos. Ela abriu a porta, abraçou a sua amiga e fê-la passar rapidamente para a cozinha.

- Que horror! – disse a mulher chocada ao olhar para a quantidade de comida que Rachel tinha preparado. – Para que é isto tudo?

- O nosso pequeno almoço!

- O nosso pequeno almoço? Eu posso comer o que quiser daqui? – disse a mulher com os olhos arregalados. – O meu estômago está a ter um orgasmo psicológico neste momento!

- Tive 45 minutos, que deviam ser só 30, para fazer comer, não ia ficar à tua espera sem fazer nada.

- Gostava de ter a tua energia logo de manhã.

- Não é energia é quantidade de sono suficiente. Aposto que passaste a noite na rua, e chegaste a casa de madrugada, e certamente não dormiste as…

- Oito horas de sono necessárias, blá, blá, blá… -continuou ela.

- Vá senta-te, hoje vamos às compras. Estou bem-disposta!

- É sábado, são quase oito da manhã e tu chamaste-me aqui para me dizer que vamos às compras? Eu achei que estavas com um problema grave! – a irritação já se sentia na voz da mulher.

- Porque teria eu um problema grave? – perguntou Rachel despreocupada com o tom da amiga.

- Tu ligaste para mim a dizer que precisavas de mim. Isso é golpe baixo Berry! Sabes muito bem que quando dizes que "precisas de mim" eu largo tudo em teu auxilio.

- E preciso! Preciso da tua companhia para ir às compras.

- Eu odeio-te!

- Sim, não há dúvida nenhuma disso. – Rachel dirigiu-se a ela, que estava sentada num dos bancos altos da cozinha e abraçou-a com carinho. – Onde foste ontem? – perguntou Rachel ainda abraçada à amiga.

- Estive a ver filmes porno a noite inteira. – a mulher sorriu provocativa enquanto baixava uma mão pelas costas de Rachel até chegar ao rabo da diva. Rachel soltou uma gargalhada e separou-se da amiga.

- Esquece se achas que continuas a intimidar-me com esse tipo de comentários Santana Lopez!

- Whatever! – respondeu Santana enquanto se virava para toda a comida que estava em cima do balcão da cozinha.

Oito anos se passaram desde que o ensino médio tinha acabado. Rachel e Santana viviam em Nova Iorque, ambas tinham completado os seus estudos superiores na cidade e tinham ficado por lá a viver. Santana era Advogada Criminal e Rachel actualmente estava a encenar um musical na Broadway a convite de uma ex professora de universidade que também era uma das mulheres mais influentes no mundo do espectáculo em NY. A diva não tinha desistido dos seus sonhos, mas confessava que eles se tinham ampliado a outras vertentes do meio artístico quando começou a estudar o tema com alguma profundidade. Santana e Rachel dividiram um quarto no seu tempo de universitárias. Quando Santana se encontrou na universidade e percebeu que no ensino superior a popularidade não era o mais importante, ela acabou por dar o benefício da dúvida a Rachel e começou a criar uma relação de amizade com ela. Passado o primeiro ano de universidade, Santana admitiu a si própria e a Rachel que se tinha apaixonado pela diva, mas Rachel não partilhava essa intensidade de sentimentos pela latina, contudo, ofereceu-lhe a sua fiel amizade, e actualmente são as melhores amigas.

Nenhuma manteve contacto com nenhum dos ex colegas do ND à excepção de Kurt, que também vivia em NY e muitas vezes se encontrava com elas para um café ou um jantar. Kurt trabalhava como editor na famosa revista Vanity Fair, e ambas estavam muito orgulhosas dele. Kurt dizia muitas vezes que se há uns anos atrás lhe dissessem que "Rachel conseguiria domar Satan" ele não acreditava, mas que gostava muito mais desta nova Santana do que da antiga ex cheerios que pensava com a voz e não filtrava nada do que dizia.

Rachel e Santana passaram a manhã às compras, almoçaram qualquer coisa e apanharam um táxi para casa da morena.

- Estou morta! – disse a latina enquanto se esticava no sofá bege da sala.

- Dorme. Tens 3 horas até eu te acordar outra vez.

- Hã?

- Sim! Às 21h o Nate vai dar um concerto acústico no Hard Rock, e adivinha?

- Nós vamos! – Santana disse aquilo entusiasmada, ao contrário do que Rachel estava à espera. A diva esperava que Santana lhe dissesse que queria dormir e estava cansada.

- E esse entusiasmo todo?!

- Tu sabes que para concertos eu estou sempre pronta, e se é do Nate ainda mais!

- Não te entusiasmes muito que perdes o sono!

- E isso interessa?

- Oh Santana, às vezes não te percebo.

Santana subiu para o quarto de Rachel e adormeceu por lá. A diva deixou-a dormir durante três horas e meia e depois acordou-a e ambas foram para o Hard Rock.  
Chegaram lá e conseguiram uma mesa bem posicionada, elas tinham ido mais cedo para poder jantar por lá antes do concerto. Nate era amigo de ambas pois tinha sido colega de universidade de Rachel. A diva e o rapaz tinham tido uma relação curta que terminou com ambos a concordar que se continuassem possivelmente não ficariam amigos caso algo acontecesse, então decidiram que a amizade estava primeiro e Santana ajudou muito nesse processo da separação. A latina odiava ver Rachel com Nate na altura, mas nunca sentiu nenhum tipo de inimizade pelo rapaz.

Sentadas e após já terem feito o pedido do que iriam jantar as duas conversavam descontraidamente.

-Quando é que estreia a tua peça afinal? Não era daqui a duas semanas?

-Aquilo está atrasado, mas suponho que seja daqui a duas semanas na mesma. Tenho algum receio, mas ate lá é bom que eles entrem nos eixos ou eu chateio-me. Sabes que quando eu me chateio levo tudo à minha frente, acho que aprendi isso contigo, se as coisas não correm como eu quero, para que é que esta gente anda tanto mês a trabalhar e a fazer um esforço incrível para ordenar tudo o que é uma grande produção teatral…

-Já percebi!

-…e agora sou eu que sou a má da fita perante os amigos! – terminou Rachel com um olhar triste.

- Isso não fez sentido nenhum com o que estavas a dizer.

- Esquece, não importa. Vamos passar à frente e esquecer os problemas.

-Mas estás com problemas no teatro?

-S, deixa lá isso. Conta-me antes tu, algum caso interessante? – disse Rachel agora com um brilho nos olhos.

-Às vezes parece que gostas mais do meu trabalho do que eu própria.

- Tens de admitir que é excitante a ideia de defender criminosos. Vá, eu admito que prefiro a maior parte das vezes que tu percas os julgamentos, mas pronto.

-Mas não perco, e é por isso que o nome Santana Lopez é tão conhecido e procurado.

- És uma autêntica vedeta tu, e eu é que ando no meio delas. – as duas riram. – Mas conta lá, há ou não há algum caso interessante novo?

- Esquece, agora estou num caso bem desinteressante de um empresário corrupto.

- Bah, nada de sangue, não interessa! – disse Rachel enquanto repousava a cabeça na mão e esboçava uma expressão de tédio.

Ambas jantaram e esperaram pelo concerto, quando chegou a hora Nate subiu ao palco mal chegou e não teve tempo de parar para falar com as amigas, mas já as tinha visto e tinha feito sinal de que após a sua apresentação ele iria sentar-se com elas. O concerto começou e Nate estava perfeito como sempre, ele tinha uma voz meio rouca que dava um certo charme às canções que cantava. Mas parece que aquele não era um concerto acústico igual aos outros. Após terminar a penúltima canção, Nate chamou ao palco alguém para cantar com ele.

-Então, antes de mais deixo-vos com a pena do concerto estar a acabar – o publico riu-se da ocorrência do cantor e ele continuou – mas quero ter o prazer de chamar alguém para cantar comigo esta ultima música. Ela é linda e talentosa, e é uma amiga muito especial para mim que me tem acompanhado durante estes últimos anos. Agradeço desde já a sua amizade, e quero um enorme aplauso para Quinn Fabray! – o publico aplaudiu e Quinn subiu ao palco com o seu sorriso mais bonito. – Sim, ela está solteira! – disse Nate enquanto todos riam e batiam palmas fazendo Quinn corar de vergonha pela lata do amigo.

-Um momento… - disse Santana enquanto franzia um sobrolho. – Eu estou a sonhar ou aquela é…

- A Quinn! – completou Rachel com uma expressão de espanto notório.

- Mas…

- Não sei! – respondeu Rachel em seguida.

Quinn cantou o dueto com Nate e foi muito aplaudida, os homens olhavam para ela com expressões de quem gostava do que via, e o concerto terminou com Nate e Quinn a agradecer ao público. Não tardou muito até que Nate pegasse na mão de Quinn para se dirigir às amigas.

- Vem, vou apresentar-te umas amigas! – disse Nate para Quinn.

- Ah menos mal – sorriu a loira – pelo menos não me vais apresentar nenhum amigo, é sempre mais interessante as amigas. – sorriu a loira em tom de brincadeira.

- Estas duas amigas minhas são muito especiais para mim, fazem parte de um período muito bom da minha vida.

- Já me falaste nelas?

- Acho que sim, são as tais duas amigas de universidade.

- Pois provavelmente falaste, mas não me lembro bem. – disse ela enquanto ele sorria e andava em direcção a Rachel e Santana.

Quando chegou à mesa das amigas ele sentiu Quinn parar, e foi impossível não notar a cara de espanto de Rachel e a cara de curiosidade de Santana.

- Ehm… - disse o rapaz atrapalhado – Ok, isto é estranho, nenhuma me cumprimenta efusivamente, não estou habituado a isto. – Não obteve resposta de nenhuma das duas amigas e Quinn não se mexeu do sítio onde estava. – Ok. Rachel, Santana, esta é Quinn F…

-Fabray! – disse Santana enquanto permanecia com a sua cara de curiosidade. – A pergunta é: como e de onde é que tu conheces esta cheerio insuportável?! – mal acabou de proferir estas palavras, na cara de Santana desenhou-se um sorriso sincero. Quinn não esperava aquela atitude dela e sorriu também enquanto se deixou abraçar por uma Santana estranhamente afectuosa. – Quinn Fabray!

- Santana Lopez! Ou melhor, não faço ideia se te continuas a chamar assim, porque a Santana Lopez que eu conhecia nunca me abraçaria e ficaria feliz por me ver.

- Cala a boca! Há coisas que mudam mas se me testas percebes que há outras que não! – disse Santana enquanto sorria vitoriosa.

- Ok, isto é estranho. – Nate não estava a perceber nada do que se estava a passar ali, mas percebeu ainda menos quando Rachel se abraçou a ele com um abraço forte de quem tinha saudades. – Ah, assim sim! Já estava a ver que era transparente e que ninguém tinha dado conta que eu estava aqui.

Santana olhou para aquele abraço e voltou à sua expressão de curiosidade. Mas porque raio é que Rachel tinha agarrado Nate daquela maneira?! A latina tiraria isso a limpo mais tarde.

- Quinn, esta é a Rachel, porque a Santana já percebi que conheces. – disse Nate enquanto pensava apresentar duas pessoas desconhecidas uma para a outra. Quinn sorriu e corou enquanto esticava a mão à morena.

- Olá Rachel! – Rachel sentiu um aperto no estômago ao perceber que Quinn estava a cumprimentá-la como se não soubesse quem ela era, mas ainda assim agarrou nervosa a mão da loira. Santana que assistia à cena estava sem perceber nada e isso não era de todo o estado normal de Santana.

- Quinn! – disse a diva não muito segura.

- Ok, parou tudo! Mas que raio de parvoíce é esta?! Tu não te lembras da Rachel, Quinn? Isso é surreal e impossível. – disse Santana encarnando a Santana Lopez dos tempos de escola.

- Óbvio que me lembro da Rachel! Mas ela não conhece esta nova Quinn, ela só conhece a Quinn que eu nunca mais vou voltar a ser. Então acho que posso apresentar-me de novo e podemos começar por aqui.

- E apagar tudo o que aconteceu? – disse Santana desafiadora. – Todos os sentimentos horríveis que a fizeste sentir…

- Santana! – disse Rachel em tom de repreensão.

- Santana e tu tens alguma moral para falar desse tempo? – disse Quinn com calma.

- É diferente! A Rachel é a minha melhor amiga e eu já me redimi com ela. – disse Santana orgulhosa.

- Pois, ainda estou chocada com esse facto.

- Ok, eu não estou a perceber nada do que se passa aqui. – disse Nate confuso.

- Não importa. Sentem-se por favor, não vamos falar do passado, afinal acabamos de nos reencontrar todos, não é verdade?! – respondeu Rachel a um Nate que sorria para ela.

2 horas e 3 minutos depois – Casa de banho do Hard Rock

- Quinn o que é que tu estás a fazer?

- Como assim? Ao que é que te estás a referir?

- Ao facto de há uma semana e meia atrás me teres dito que ias embora de NY e agora apareces assim, e ainda por cima com um amigo meu.

- Eu sei que parece estranha a situação do amigo, mas juro que estou tão surpreendida quanto tu com esta coincidência. Eu conheci o Nate há 2 anos atrás em Chicago, eu estava lá a fazer uma reportagem musical e ele estava a dar um concerto. Ficámos amigos e desde aí não perdemos o contacto, e tu sabes que…

- Não interessa, já percebi.

- Estás chateada que eu tenha decidido continuar em NY?

- Devia?

- Depende.

- Do quê?

- Das razões que achas que me levaram a ficar.

- E quais foram?

- Não adivinhas?

- Não sou muito boa em jogos de azar.

- A razão pela qual eu fiquei em NY é a mesma que me trouxe cá a primeira vez. Nós temos de conversar, eu preciso que tu me ouças uma última vez.

- Quinn, eu achei que tínhamos ficado conversadas da última vez.

- Oh por amor de Deus Rach, tu não podes simplesmente achar que sabes sempre tudo e não dar oportunidade de eu te provar que estás errada. A minha vida inteira eu fui completamente apaixonada por ti, e passados estes anos todos eu deixo o meu trabalho em L.A para trás e mudo-me para NY para me tentar redimir pelo facto de te ter feito sofrer tanto, e para te provar que estou disposta a fazer-te feliz agora, e tu simplesmente nem tentar me deixas. Porquê?

- É melhor nós voltarmos à mesa, senão a Santana vai vir aqui e vai perceber que se passa alguma coisa.

- A Santana, a Santana, a Santana! Tens mesmo a certeza que vocês são só amigas?

- Outra vez? Mas isso não interessa nada, eu não tenho de me justificar.

- Podemos tomar café amanhã? Nós temos mesmo de conversar.

- Podemos se prometeres que esta noite te vais comportar como deve de ser. Eu não quero mais confusões.

- Vês? É isso que eu não percebo! Quais confusões?

- Quinn, por favor. Facilita!

- Rachel, és tu que complicas.

Voltaram à mesa e Santana e Nate estavam muito entusiasmados a conversar acerca da tour do rapaz.

- Rach, afinal aqui o copinho de leite não é tão certinho quanto achávamos. – disse a latina dos diabos.

- Então? – perguntou Rachel com um sorriso exagerado que tinha como objectivo esconder a situação da casa de banho. A latina franziu o sobrolho.

- Certinho o Nate? – disse Quinn enquanto se ria. E assim salvou a situação.

- Eiiii! Cuidado loira! – apontou Nate com um sorriso maroto.

- O quê? – perguntou a latina rapidamente. – Não me digas que a Quinn também dorme com fãs?! – Quinn revirou os olhos, mas Nate malandro e sem saber o desconfortável que a situação se iria tornar respondeu.

-Não, a Quinn é mais empregadas de balcão que a embebedam e se insinuam…

A morena mudou de cara, e Santana percebeu.

- Um momento… - disse a latina. – Não sei se me espanta a nojice da situação ou o facto de teres dito emprega-das. No feminino e no plural.

- Não há nenhum plural. – respondeu a loira chateada.

- Ei, calma Quinn. Era uma força de expressão. Estava a referir-me à Milene.

- Já chega Nate. – disse a loira desconfortável. – A Milene foi uma parvoíce e porque eu estava bêbada.

- Pronto, pronto. – respondeu o rapaz.

- Bem, nós temos de ir embora, não é Santana? – disse Rachel enquanto abria os olhos à latina de modo a fazê-la entender que se queria ir embora.

-É, é. Temos de ir. – respondeu Santana com a sobrancelha levantada.

- A noite ainda é uma criança meninas. – disse Nate. – Não acredito que já se vão embora.

- Tem de ser Nate, temos de ir. – respondeu Rachel muito rápido.

- Imagino porquê! – riu-se o rapaz malandro.

- Não, não imaginas. – complicou Santana.

- Vamos embora! – Rachel agarrou a mão de Santana após perceber o olhar desconfortável de Quinn, e despediu-se rapidamente.

Já em casa, e depois de Santana ter ido para o seu apartamento, a morena deitou-se no sofá e fixou o seu olhar no tecto.

Passados 20 minutos o telemóvel apitou.

"Estou à tua porta. Podemos falar? –Q"

Após ler a mensagem, Rachel fechou os olhos por uns segundos e respirou fundo. Levantou-se e foi abrir a porta.

- Isto invalida o encontro de amanhã? – perguntou a loira.

- Qual encontro? Não há nenhum encontro marcado. Se queres falar, fala já, e vai-te embora.

- Rachel… pára com isso.

- Paro com o quê Quinn? Não te ias embora? Não ias voltar para L.A ou o caraças?! Já temos tudo conversado, não sei o que é que ainda queres de mim.

- Hoje, o Nate, foi uma coincidência.

- Já disseste isso.

- Mas eu queria e ia acabar por vir falar contigo na mesma. – após ouvir isto, a morena suspirou com ar cansado. – Rachel, eu já te contei, e hoje tu ouviste de novo. Foi desconfortável, mas ao menos serviu para que tu percebesses que eu não te menti. Eu estava podre de bêbada, eu mal me aguentava em pé. Eu nem me lembro bem do que aconteceu. – e o silêncio apoderou-se da sala.

- É tudo? –perguntou a morena com seriedade.

- Rachel, deixa de ser orgulhosa.

- Orgulhosa? Deixo de ser ORGULHOSA?- e foi a partir deste momento que a morena levantou o tom de voz.- MAS QUEM RAIO É QUE TU ACHAS QUE ÉS? APARECES NA MINHA VIDA, FAZES-ME ACREDITAR QUE ESTÁS APAIXONADA POR MIM, FAZES-ME APAIXONAR-ME POR TI, E DEPOIS VAIS PARA A CAMA COM OUTRA? E EU É QUE ESTOU A SER ORGULHOSA?

-Rach… - disse Quinn mais doce.- tem calma. Eu não fui para a cama com ninguém, eu…

- Foste para a casa de banho então. Qual é a diferença? Não é esse o ponto.

- Pára com isso se fazes favor. Eu amo-te, e eu já te prometi que nunca mais saía à rua sem ti se tu quisesses.

- Não digas disparates Quinn. Eu já não confio em ti, e quando tu perdes a confiança em alguém, é difícil voltares a recuperá-la. A tua vida não te permite fazeres promessas que não podes cumprir, e eu não exijo isso de ti. Nunca exigi.

- Passei a vida toda a sonhar com o dia em que tinha coragem para te dizer o que sempre senti por ti na realidade.

- Pelos vistos não era o suficiente.

- Eu não me quero ir embora Rachel, eu não quero desaparecer da tua vida. Eu quero fazer parte dela, eu quero fazer parte da tua vida para sempre.

- Já tiveste essa oportunidade e não a aproveitaste.

- Já não gostas de mim, é isso?

- Deixa-te dessas conversas da treta. Tu sabes muito bem que eu gosto de ti, que eu gosto de ti muito mais do que algum dia eu pensava vir a gostar de alguém. E é por isso mesmo que eu não quero sofrer mais.

- Eu prometo que não te vou fazer sofrer mais. Eu juro. Eu prometo. Eu só quero uma oportunidade para que possa tentar que tu voltes a confiar em mim.

- Quinn, eu estou cansada e amanhã tenho de me levantar cedo.

- Vais ter com ela?- perguntou Quinn com alguma tristeza.

- Que lata que tu tens! QUE GRANDE LATA!

-Não grites. Eu não estou a insinuar nada, estava só a perguntar.

- A Santana é a minha melhor amiga. Ao menos ela não era capaz de me fazer o que tu fizeste!

- Tens a certeza disso?

- Tenho Quinn. A Santana gosta de mim, e já o provou tantas vezes. Eu só tenho pena de não me ter apaixonado por ela!

- Ok. – disse a loira enquanto baixava a cabeça para esconder as lágrimas que estavam a lutar por cair. Rachel percebeu e atenuou o tom de voz.

- É melhor ires embora. Senão ambas vamos acabar por dizer coisas que não queremos e não sentimos.

- É melhor. – Quinn não levantou a cabeça e dirigiu-se à porta. Rachel caminhou atrás dela, e quando a loira já estava da parte de fora levantou a cabeça e disse – Posso só dizer uma coisa que quero dizer e que sinto? – a morena disse que sim com a cabeça e Quinn exclamou – Eu amo-te. – e sem aviso, mas suavemente, depositou um sincero e casto beijo nos lábios de Rachel. A morena sentiu as lágrimas a quererem sair, mas quando saíram Quinn já tinha ido embora.

Na manhã seguinte Santana chegou a casa de Rachel como se de um dia normal se tratasse, no entanto, percebeu imediatamente que não era um dia normal.

- O que é que tens? Nem me ligaste de madrugada para eu vir ter contigo como é costume. Estás doente? Deixaste-me dormir.

- Está tudo bem. – disse Rachel com um sorriso forçado.

- Rachel Berry eu conheço-te melhor que a mim mesma. O que é que foi? ESTÁS DOENTE? – perguntou a latina assustada.

-Não! Estou bem.

- Rachel?

- Porra Santana, já disse que estou bem!

- Ei, não fales assim que eu não te fiz mal nenhum.

- Eu sei, desculpa. – respondeu Rachel enquanto se dirigiu a ela e lhe deu um beijo na cabeça antes de se sentar no sofá. Santana seguiu-a.

-Queres me contar o que se passa?

-Tu não queres saber, acredita!

- Quero sim, conta lá… o que é que a Quinn te fez?

- Hã? – disse Rachel de repente assustada. – Porque é que dizes isso?

- Porque te conheço, e porque ainda que tenham passado muitos anos também a conheço a ela. E ontem nitidamente havia um ambiente pesado entre vocês as duas. Quando é que a viste antes da noite de ontem?

- Santana… acredita em mim, tu não queres saber.

- Ah foram assim tantas vezes?! – disse a latina desiludida.

- Nos últimos 4 meses.

- WOW! 4 meses? Então vocês…? – Rachel abanou a cabeça confirmando a pergunta que Santana queria ver respondida.

- Até que ela se enrolou com uma tipa que serve às mesas num bar onde nós costumávamos ir. Eu cheguei mais tarde do que o combinado nesse dia, e ela bebeu demais… o resto acho que não preciso de dizer.

- Como é que conseguiste que eu não notasse nada?

- Sempre me disseste que eu era uma boa actriz.

- Mas também sempre te disse que a mim não me conseguias enganar.

- Enganada fui eu. Ela chegou com a conversa de que sempre foi apaixonada por mim, e eu caí que nem um patinho.

- É verdade Rachel. Ela sempre foi apaixonada por ti. Aliás, ela era tão óbvia que não sei como é que não percebeste. Em vez de te tratar bem, vingava-se em ti da culpa que sentia por gostar de ti.

- Estás bem Santana? – perguntou a morena com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Estou. Eu prometi nunca te mentir, e a verdade é esta. Lá porque ela continua a ser uma burra em te deixar escapar entre os dedos, eu não posso negar que ela foi a primeira pessoa a dar-se conta do maravilhosa que tu és! – Rachel sorriu e abraçou Santana. – e agora? – perguntou a latina.

- Agora o quê?

- Vais perdoá-la?

- Achas que deva? Ela traiu-me.

- Não acredito que tenha sido assim tão grave. A Quinn sempre teve tendência para arranjar problemas em todo o lado. A verdade é que ela gosta de ti, e eu não te estava a dizer isto se não soubesse que tu também gostas dela.

- E tu?

- Eu o quê?

- Tu ficas bem comigo se eu estiver com ela?

- Ou seja, se eu fico bem AO SABER que tu estás com ela?

- Isso.

- Rachel… eu adoro-te! A única coisa que eu quero é que tu sejas feliz. E se a rainha do gelo aka Quinn Fabray é o amor da tua vida, então eu fico muito contente por te ver feliz. – Rachel não escondeu a emoção e abraçou Santana.

- Tu sabes que eu também te adoro e que és a minha melhor amiga?!

- Sei. Mas deixemo-nos de lamechices. Liga-lhe e vai ter com ela. Resolve isso.

- Nãããã… era o que faltava. Ela ainda vai ter de sofrer um bocadinho. Agora tem de me conquistar de novo.

- Mas tu já estás conquistada.

- Mas eu posso sempre fingir que não. Afinal sou uma boa actriz.

- Oh meu Deus! Rachel não compliques.

- Vou-lhe mandar uma mensagem.

"Tens uma semana para me voltar a conquistar… esforça-te! – R"

- Tu és completamente apanhada do juízo. Já te tinha dito?

- E com quem é que achas que eu aprendi? – ambas sorriram. E o telefone de Rachel apitou.

"Amo-te"

Rachel sorriu e mostrou a mensagem a Santana. Mas enquanto mostrava, o telefone voltou a apitar.

"Amo-te"

E assim se repetiu a mensagem por mais 1500 vezes. E só quando Rachel se rendeu, é que Quinn parou de enviar mensagens e tocou à campainha. A morena abriu a porta.

- Amo-te! – disse a loira com doçura.

- Soa muito melhor assim. – E Rachel sorriu, enquanto Quinn a agarrou pela cintura e a beijou.

FIM

Qual o verdadeiro amor nesta história?

Kiss kiss


End file.
